And Love Will Never Go
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Neville and Luna's love story. terinspirasi dari novel Ayat-Ayat Cinta. baca en review yaaaa! CHAPTER 3 HAD UPDATED - HIATUS -
1. The History of Their Love

**And Love Will Never Go…**

Summary: PuTiLiciOUs's second fanfic!! Tentang kisah cinta Luna dan Neville, pairing HarPot fave gw!! Terinspirasi dari novel & film Ayat-Ayat Cinta. Maklum… baru nonton filmnya… oia, fanfic ke2 gw juga bernuansa agak agamis nih… maap yahhh…

Disclaimer: Tante J. K. Rowling, Kang Habiburrahman El Shirazy, en Oom Masashi Kishimoto… penulis2 & mangaka favoritku…

A/N: lirik lagu yang dipake di sini adl lirik lagunya Avril Lavigne yang When You're Gone. Enjoy…

**Chapter 1. The History of Their Love**

Pada sebuah siang yang panas di University of Hi Country, Konoha… 

Seorang cowok berbadan tinggi kekar dan berambut hitam sedang duduk di kantin Fakultas Biologi (buset dah, lagaknya…) sambil makan Nasi Padang (? dan membaca sebuah buku berjudul "Tanaman-Tanaman Langka di Seluruh Dunia". Cowok itu kelihatannya bukan orang Jepang, melainkan orang Inggris. Tiba-tiba, sekelompok cowok-cowok Jepang menghapirinya. 

"Yo, Neville-kun!" seru seorang cowok pirang jabrik berkaos orange bergambar ramen. 

Dibelakangnya, seorang cowok emo rambut-ayam, seorang cowok jabrik yang berkaos bergambar anjing, seorang cowok yang kelihatannya dingin dan berambut merah, seorang cowok berambut nanas yang mukanya keliatan malas banget, seorang cowok gemuk-padat-berisi-berigzi, seorang cowok gondrong, seorang cowok aneh berambut bob, dan seorang cowok berkacamata hitam mengikutinya. 

"Eh, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino," sapa Neville. 

"Neville-kun, congrats ya! Presentasi elo sukses berat!" sahut Shino (enggak biasanya nih ngomong) yang satu fakultas sama Neville (tau kan… Neville tertarik sama tumbuhan, sedangkan Shino cinta mati sama serangga).

"Hehehe… sama-sama, Shino. Oh iya, rencana kita jadi kan?" tanya Neville ke teman-temannya itu. 

"Jadi dong… naik busway kan?" tanya Kiba bersemangat. 

"Iya. Kita kan mahasiswa bokek, bisanya naik buswae doang…, kata Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas. Oia, emangnya mereka mau ngapain sih? mereka tuh mau ngeceng di mall terbesar dan terlengkap di Konoha, Konoha Town Square. Bukan ngeceng sih, tapi nyari buku. Maklum, mahasiswa teladan…

Oia, gimana ceritanya si Neville bisa nyampe di Konoha? Begini lho ceritanya…

**Flashback**

_Neville berjalan terburu-buru di koridor Hogwarts. Di depannya, Profesor McGonnagall berjalan dengan senyum dimukanya (tumben). Neville yang bingung san takut cuma mengikutinya tanpa banyak tanya. _

_Akhirnya, mereka tiba di depan kantor kepala sekolah. _

"_Onde-onde kelepon!" seru Profesor McGonnagall di depan patung gargoyle yang menjaga kantor kepala sekolah. Gargoyle itu langsung minggir, dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu naik ke kantor kepala sekolah. Professor McGonnagall mengetuk pintu ruang kepsek. _

"_Masuk," kata sebuah suara berat. McGonnagall dan Neville masuk ke ruangan besar itu. _

_Professor Dumbledore sedang duduk dibalik mejanya, terlihat santai. Phoenixnya, Fawkes, sedang bertengger di sarangnya. Di atas meja Dumbledore terhampar sepucuk surat (bahasanya maknyus, pemirsa). _

"_Ahh. Minerva, Mr. Longbottom. Akhirnya kalian datang juga," sambut Dumbledore sambil tersenyum lebar. Neville dan McGonnagall duduk di kuesi di depan meja Dumbledore. _

"_Mr. Longbottom, kami punya berita bagus untukmu. Kau telah memenangkan beasiswa di University of Hi Country, Konohagakure," kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum lebar. McGonnagall juga tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. Neville sendiri bengong. Sedetik kemudian, Neville sudah bersujud di lantai kantor Dumbledore. _

"_Alhamdulillah… makasih, Ya Allah!! Emak, Bapak, Nini, Aki, Neville dapet beasiswa!! Neville ke Jepang!! Yeeeeeaaaahhh!! Aduh, makasih Profesor!! Neville berteriak-teriak norak sambil nyiumin tangannya Dumbledore dan McGonnagall, sampe para lukisan di dinding kantor Dumbledore ngasih tatapan ih-dasar-norak. _

"_Neville, jika kau ingin menelepon nenekmu, silakan," Dumbledore menunjuk teleponnya. Neville – tanpa basa basi – langsung nyamber ntu telepon. _

"_Assalamu'alaikum, Nini?"_

"_Wa'alaikum salam… ini siapa ya?"_

"_Ni, ini Neville, cucu nini yang imut dan ganteng (ahh masa?)_

"_Ooh, Neville, cucukuh!! Ada angin apa kamu nelepon nini, Ntong?"_

"_Neville dapet beasiswa Ni!! Beasiswa di Jepang!!_

"_OAAAAPPPHAAAAAAA?? NAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (hah? Neneknya Neville bisa bahasa Jepang??_

"_Iya nini! Beasiswa!!_

"_Alhamdulillah!! Bener kan, kamu ngewarisin otak Emak Baba kamu?"_

"_Iya, Nini!! Aduh, Neville seneng banget!! eh, Nini, udah dulu ya, entar Nville sambung lagi!! Daah!! Assalamu'alaikum!!_

"_Wa'alaikum salam… OOOOOOOOOIIIII, CUCU GUE KE JEPAAAANG!!_

_TUUT TUUT TUUT_

_Neville, McGonnagall, dan Dumbledore tertawa. Fawkes pun kelihatannya senang (hah? Phoenix bisa keliatan seneng?)_

"_Profesor? Kapan saya bisa ke Jepang?"_

"_Tentu saja setelah kamu lulus Hogwarts, Neville. Kamu lupa ya?"_

"_Oia. Maaf, Profesor."_

_Setelah selesai berurusan dengan Dumbledore, Neville langsung keluar mencari teman-temannya yang sedang latihan di Kamar Kebutuhan (tau dong… Laskar Dumbledore… tapi versi normal, enggak pake sihir)_

"_Teman-teman!! seru Neville begitu memasuki Kamar Kebutuhan._

"_Kenapa, Nev? Tumben, elo bersemangat banget?" tanya Harry. _

"_Gue… gue dapet beasiswa di University of Hi Country, Konoha, Jepang!" seru Neville bersemangat. Semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bersorak senang. _

"_Ya ampun, selamat, Nev!! Gue enggak nyangka!! pekik Ron senang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Setelah memberi selamat pada Neville, semua orang balik ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. _

_Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek berambut pirang ngedeketin Neville._

"_Neville, mabruk ya," katanya. _

"_Ehh, Luna! Kamu bisa bahasa Arab?" tanya Neville heran. Luna tersipu malu. _

"_Dikit-dikit… mau gimanapun, kan kita muslim, harus ngerti Al Qur'an…"_

"_Iya ya, kamu bener banget, Luna," kata Neville, jantungnya serasa lagi takbiran a.k.a. deg-degan banget. _

"_Emm, Luna, aku mau jalan-jalan ke pinggir danau. Mau ikut enggak?" tanya Neville, mukanya merah kayak daging salmon. _

"_Ehh… boleh…, jawab Luna, mukanya sama merahnya denan muka Neville. Saat mereka keluar Kamar Kebutuhan, anak-anak menyoraki mereka._

"_Gosip baru… Luna sama Neville pacaran…"_

_Di pinggir Danau Hogwarts, Luna dan Neville berbagi cerita. Ternyata, setelah lulus Hogwarts, Luna juga ngincer universitas yang sama dengan Nevill. Di mana lagi, selain di UHC. Ternyata, Luna juga udah daftar test beasiswa buat kesana. Setelah sejam ngobrol enggak jelas, Neville tiba-tiba memilih untuk melakukan salah satu hal paling ekstrim yang pernah ia lakukan. _

"_Err… Luna?"_

"_Ya, Neville?"_

"_Aku… Aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu…"_

"_Bilang aja, Nev. Aku ngedengerin kok."_

"_Gini… seb… sebenernya, aku udah lama suka sama kamu. Bukan suka sih, tapi sayang, dan cinta. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi… sebagai seorang pacar."_

_Luna tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang cowok menyatakan cinta padanya. Biasanya, cowok-cowok cuma menganggapnya sebagai teman. Malah, enggak sedikit cowok menganggapnya aneh. Muka Neville terlihat serius campur grogi. Ketulusan terlihat jelas dimatanya. _

"_Luna Lovegood… maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"_

_Luna tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia sangat bahagia. Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya, Luna menjawab pertanyaan Neville. _

"_Ya, Neville, aku mau…"_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Empat bulan setelah kebersamaan Luna dan Neville di Danau Hogwarts. _

_Heathrow Airport, London. Musim panas tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Neville akan berangkat ke Konoha. Semua keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya ada di sana. Nenek Augusta menatap cucunya dengan tatapan sayang sekaligus sedih. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, dan Dean tersenyum, meskipun bekas air mata samar-samar masih terlihat di pipi Hermione dan Ginny. Mereka semua menjabat tangan dan memeluk Neville secara bergantian. _

"_Good luck, man," kata Dean. Matanya berkaca-kaca. _

"_Jangan lupain kita," pesan Ron. _

"_Semoga elo baik-baik aja," kata Hermione._

"_Belalar yang bener ya. Jangan malu-maluin Hogwarts," kata Ginny._

"_Gue akan terus merindukan elo," kata Seamus. _

"_Neville… semoga elo bisa tetep eksis di Konoha," kata Harry. _

_Sementara itu, disamping mereka, Luna masih menangis tersedu-sedu. _

"_N… Ne… Nev… Neville…, isak Luna. Neville langsung menghampiri Luna. _

"_Luna sayang… maafin aku. Aku enggak bisa nolak kesempatan ini. lagipula, kamu bakalan nyusul aku kan, tahun depan?" tanya Neville. Luna yang masih sesenggukan mengangkat kepalanya. _

"_Kamu yakin, aku bisa nyusul kamu?"_

"_100 persen. Kamu kan di Ravenclaw. Aku yang di Gryffindor aja bisa dapet."_

"_Kamu… kamu enggak akan ngelupain aku kan?"_

"_Enggak, Luna sayang. Enggak."_

_Tangis Luna mereda. Dipandanginya wajah bulat kekasihnya. _

"_Baik-baiklah di Konoha…"_

_Neville berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Meninggalkan Luna yang sedih, sekaligus bangga._

_Tunggu aku, Neville… _

**End Flashback**

Neville tercenung, teringat kepada teman-temannya di Inggris. Terutama pada Luna. sudah 2 tahun lebih mereka lose contact. E-mail Luna mendadak tidak aktif lagi. begitupun dengan Friendster, MySpace, Multiply, dan Facebook-nya (wow! Luna punya semua!! semua teman-teman Neville di Inggris juga tidak tahu. Luna pindah ke luar negeri setelah lulus Hogwarts. Tak ada yang tahu ia kemana. Yang jelas, Neville sekarang sangat merindukan Luna. 

Gaara menepuk pundak Neville. 

"Elo kenapa? Kok mendadak bermuka sedih gitu?" tanya Gaara heran. 

"E… enggak pa-pa kok. Cuma inget kampung. Eh, kita jalan sekarang kan?" tanya Neville. Yang lain mengangguk dan meng-iya-kan, lalu mereka langsung cabut ke Kotos (serem amat akronimnya!) 

_Luna… where are you right now?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap lurus ke arah jendelanya yang menampangkan pemandangan desa Konoha yang indah. Matanya terlihat tidak focus. Yang jelas, kesedihan terlihat di matanya. Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. 

"Neville… aku tidak masuk UHC, tapi aku masuk Konoha Institute of Technology… kau bilang kau juga di Konoha, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum juga menemukanmu, Neville?" bisik Luna lirih. Tes! Setetes air matanya terjatuh ke pipinya. 

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luna diketuk. Luna buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia buka pintu kamarnya. Ayahnya ada di depan pintu. 

"Luna, ayah cuma mau ngingetin, katanya kamu mau ke Kotos, mau cari buku sama software baru," kata Xeno Lovegood mengingatkan putrinya itu. 

"Arigatou, Dad. Aku inget kok," jawab Luna sambil tersenyum. Xeno tersenyum juga, lalu meninggalkan putrinya itu. Luna langsung berganti pakaian dengan baju gamisnya dan cadarnya (namanya juga muslimah yang baik!) Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luna sudah siap. 

"Daaad!! Aku jalan dulu yaa!! 

"Iyaaa!! Hati-hati ya naak!!

Luna pun melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya. Ya Allah, lindungilah aku dalam perjalanan ini…, batin Luna. 

_Neville… I miss you… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hwaaah… gue enggak nyangka gue bisa bikin fanfic romantis… oia, percaya ato enggak, chapter ini dibikin cuma dalam 1 malam loh, itu pun pake acara baca buku Ayat-Ayat Cinta dulu. Makanya, review yaaa!! Kalo enggak, enggak gue lanjutin nih – ngambek –. Hahaha… bercanda. Tetep, review yaa…

**PuTiLiciOUs**

**R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E!!**


	2. The Busway Accident

Yay… here comes the chapter 2… masih dibikin di malam yg sama dg chap 1… Enjoy

**And Love Will Never Go…**

Yay… here comes the chapter 2… akhirnya chap 1 ada juga yang ngereview! meskipun gw capek krn ngerjain 2 fanfic, 2 novel, 1 cerpen, pr Kumon yang enggak abis-abis, pr sekolah yang bejibun, belom lagi tugas Geografi dll… halah… tapi tetep… Enjoy this fic please!!

Maap nih sebelumnya ada banyak ralat! List-nya:

di fic gw yg Lebaran Idul Fitri, frekwensi Trax FM Semarang itu harusnya 90.2 FM.

sihir akan tetep dipake di fic ini!

Udah, itu aja (ktnya banyak!)

Summary: idem

Disclaimer: idem

A/N: idem (bilang aja males nulis)

**Chapter 2. The Busway Incident**

Neville dan ke-8 (wuihh! Eike masih sempet2nya ngitung jumlah mereka!) sahabatnya menunggu busway di halte busway UHC (maklum, kampus unggulan!). setelah cukup lama menunggu di tengah udara panas (sekarang lagi musim panas di Konoha), akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Ayo, naik!" ajak Lee bersemangat (jelaaas). Mereka semua pun naik. Saat naik, Neville ngeliat ke arah belakang bus. Di sana, duduklah seorang cewek yang berdandan ala orang Arab. Cewek itu sedang melamun menatap ke luar bus. Neville menganggap hal itu biasa aja (lha wong di Konoha banyak lagi yang lebih aneh). Tapi, ada perasaan khusus saat Neville menatap cewek itu.

Jarak antara UHC dan Kotos lumayan jauh. Harus melewati 5 halte, dan jarak masing-masing halte kira-kira 5 kilometer. Neville dkk yang tadinya berdiri akhirnya dapat tempat duduk juga. Di halte ke3, masuklah seorang ibu-ibu berjubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah bersama temannya yang berambut hitam dan berpakaian sama dengannya. Ibu-ibu itu memakai mawar kertas di rambutnya, dan muka temannya dipenuhi oleh tindikan. Yaah, kayak anak underground, tapi ketuaan gituh. Usia ibu-ibu itu kira-kira 40-an, dan temannya kayaknya 30-an. Saat mereka itu masuk bus, hampir semua orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus benci. Yap, ibu-ibu itu adalah Konan, anggota Akatsuki, dan orang yang bersamanya adalah Pein.

Konan dan Pein tidak mendapat tempat duduk di dalam bus, padahal ia sangat capek setelah jalan-jalan keliling Konoha (maklum, turis dari Amrik sekaligus pemandu acara 'Wisata Kertas').

"Neji, emangnya ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak bule itu siapa? Kok orang keliatannya benci banget sama dia?" bisik Neville dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Itu Konan dan Pein, anggota organisasi kejam 'Akatsuki' dari Amerika. Akatsuki dibenci banget disini, makanya orang-orang benci sama dia," jawab Neji. Neville ngangguk-ngangguk.

Para penumpang bus terlihat ogah memberikan tempat duduknya ke Konan, padahal Konan terlihat sudah mau pingsan. Konan tidak tahan lagi. ia melorot, menggelosor di lantai bus.

"No, ma'am! Please, sit down here! Take my seat! Please!" seru gadis bercadar yang tadi duduk di belakang, yang sekarang sedang memapah Konan ke tempat duduknya di belakang.

"Thank you, young lady. You're very kind!" kata Konan.

"Young lady, thank you for helping my friend. She's really tired," kata Pein. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang sejenak. Sementara itu, orang-orang di bus kelihatannya tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Hei, kamu! Kenapa kamu ngasih tempat dudukmu ke manusia tak berkeprimanusiaan itu??" seru seorang bapak-bapak dari arah depan bus dalam bahasa Jepang. Gadis bercadar itu kelihatan shock. Mata birunya membesar.

"Saya… Saya… kasihan dengannya," jawab gadis itu takut-takut. Bahasa Jepangnya masih belum terlalu lancar, tapi sudah baik. Seluruh penumpang bus menatapnya tajam.

"Chih!! Sok baik!! Kau tau tidak, siapa mereka?" tanya bapak-bapak itu sampe mucrat-muncrat. Neville mengenali bapak-bapak itu. Ia adalah dosen Fisika di UHC, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Asuma-sensei?" bisik Shikamaru kaget, menatap dosen favoritnya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu lemah.

"Alasan! Kamu pasi tau siapa mereka! Mereka kan anggota Akatsuki, evil organization dari Amerika! Masa kamu enggak tau sih, mereka kan hobinya membunuh, menyiksa, dan melakukan sejumlah pekerjaan kotor lainnya! Mereka itu teroris!" sembur Asuma lagi. cewek itu tertunduk.

"Tenang, Asuma-sensei! Tahanlah kemarahanmu!" Neville menenangkan Asuma.

"Kamu… anak Biologi 2006 kan? Anak muridnya Kurenai?" tanya Asuma heran.

"Ya, Asuma-sensei. Tolong tahan dulu kemarahan anda, please," jawab Neville. Asuma mengatur nafasnya.

Neville menatap gadis bercadar yang didamprat Asuma. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak, lalu mereka menunduk kembali.

_Matanya… biru… seperti mata Luna…_ batin Neville. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kamu orang asli Konoha?" bentak Asuma kasar.

"Bukan… saya dari Inggris…," jawab gadis itu.

"Ooh, pantes…,"gumam Kiba.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu di Konoha?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang bersahabat.

"Err… baru satu tahun. Saya kuliah di KIT," jawab gadis itu.

"Nona ini tidak salah. Ia baru satu tahun tinggal disini. Wajar saja kalo ia belum tau kalo kita bermusuhan dengan Akatsuki," Neville membela gadis bercadar itu.

"Ya… apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini benar. Asuma-san, saya memang masih baru disini dan belum terlalu mengerti adat istiadat disini," kata gadis bercadar itu.

"Well, aku memaafkanmu kali ini. kamu memang belum mengerti. Yah, sepertinya seseorang harus mengajarimu adat istiadat di sini," kata Asuma. Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama.

"Ini kartu nama temanku, Kurenai Yuuhi. Ia adalah dosen pemuda ini, dan aku yakin ia bisa mengajarkanmu adat istiadat, sejarah, dan kebiasaan Jepang, khususnya Konoha. Aku akan mengontaknya terlebih dahulu nanti," kata Asuma sambil memberikan kartu nama ke gadis bercadar.

"Arigato, Asuma-san," kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk. Asuma balas membungkuk.

Bus berhenti di halte keempat. Asuma turun.

"Arigato gozaimatsu. Kamu udah nolongin aku," kata gadis bercadar itu ke Neville dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Sama-sama. Udah jadi kewajiban kok, untuk bantuin sesama muslim," jawab Neville.

"Oh, kamu muslim?!" tanya gadis itu dengan suara senang. Matanya tampak berbinar. Neville nyengir.

"Aku lumayan aktif di Masjid Ash-Shinobi. Kamu?" tanya gadis bercadar.

"Di Masjid Konoha Islamic Center. Soalnya kos-kosan aku deketnya kesana, ke Ash-Shinobi agak jauh," jawab Neville. Gadis bercadar ber-oh.

Hening lama.

Bus berhenti di halte kelima, tempat perhentian Neville dkk.

"Aku turun disini. Kamu?" tanya Neville.

"Disini juga. Tapi aku mau ke Computer Center dulu. Kamu mau ke mall ya?"

"Oh… iya, aku mau ke mall, mau cari buku. Kamu kok bisa tau?"

"Tadi aku denger temen-temen kamu ngomongin soal itu."

Mereka bersepuluh (kan sama bocah-bocah tengik bin tengil Konoha-Suna itu…) turun di halte Kotos.

"Bye," kata gadis bercadar itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Neville.

_Nada bicaranya… suaranya…_

Neville terhenyak. Nada bicara dan suara gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Luna. Bedanya, suara itu terdengar lebih berekspresi daripada suara Luna yang dulu (tau dong… suara Luna kan kayak orang ngalamun).

"Neville-kun, udah nanya nama cewek tadi siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

DEGG!! Neville baru inget. Dia belom nanya nama cewek tadi siapa! Sementara itu, cewek itu sudah menghilang di tengah-tengah crowd. Neville langsung lemes.

_Mampus gua… padahal ntu cewek mirip Luna…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yapph… segini saja buat chap 2… dikit ya? Tenang… ntar disambung lagi. hwah… setelah berhari-hari nunggu, ada juga yang ngereview. Dan entah gimana dg yang baca tapi gak review (kalian2 yg termasuk golongan ini wajib bayar goban!! Hayo!!). ahh, sutralahay, gw balas dulu review2 yang udah masuk.

**Konoha High School Musical**: iya Tar… udah gw review kok!! Gw jadiin fave author lagi!! puas… puas…tak sobwek2 lembar kerja kumonmu entar (lho?)! tenten… mungkin di chap 3 ato 4 bakalan ada. Tunggu aja lahh…

**funsasaji1**: sebenernya pen-name elo yang mana sih? Yang ini, apa yang Hideco-LBL? saya jadi bingung… ini, gw udah lanjutin. Tengkiu ya! oia, kalo enggak salah ada layout multiply yang gambar Neji en Gaara loh… punya gw layoutnya Kakashi… untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, telpon gw!

**Miyavi.rai**: makasih… makasih… iya nih, banyak yang salah ketik, maklum, ngetiknya malem2. gak konsen gara-gara ngetiknya sambil nonton tv, gitu… Iya, ini authoress yang ngarang Lebaran Idul Fitri. Voldemort Host Club udah kubaca, tapi belom kureview (licik abis dah)… maap… ntar kureview… lupa melulu sih… emangnya Voldie, Yaxley, Dolohov, ma Nagini bisa joget kayak mulan jambreetlah? Wah, gw aja enggak bisa… Voldie Raja dangdut? Roma irama kalah dong. Voldie kawin sama Meichan? Maia setuju gak X)?

Udah ya… keep review!! Gw lanjutin kalo udah ada yg review minimum 10 orang (LICIK!!)!! Makanya, promosiin fic ini, ok!!

Salam pahit,

Authoress terlicik di dunia,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


	3. The Thing That Happened to Luna in Engla

And Love Will Never Go…

**And Love Will Never Go…**

Here comes the chapter three!! Agak lama ya, ngapdetnya… maap… sibuk berat, saya baru inget ternyata saya lagi bikin naskah film dalam bahasa Inggris (sukur-sukur bisa difilmin dan menang Oscar)… truz saya sempet kehilangan mood… maap…

A/N: lagunya Avril dipake lagi…

**Ralat** (again… dasar Authoress pelupa):

Sai: oi authoress pelupa! Gue kok enggak ada sih?

PuTiLiciOUs: eh? Emangnya elo enggak ada ya – berlagak innocent - ?

Sai: enggak, tau! Elo liat aja deh, chapter-chapter sebelumnya!

PuTiLiciOUs: yawdah… ini, elo gue masukin! Dasar cowok edan, gila, baka!!

Sai: apa elo bilang!! – ngegambar T-Rex – Ninpo, chouju…

PuTiLiciOUs: eitt! Kalah cepet! Crucio!

Sai: aaaaaargh! Ampyuuuuuuun!!

**Chapter 3. The Thing That Happened to Luna in England**

**Luna's POV**

YA AMPUN. Dia baik banget! dia ngebelain aku! Parahh!! Dia… dia… dia mirip Neville. Cuma, dia lebih kurus, lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, suaranya lebih berat, dan dia lebih lancar ngomongnya (tau dong, Neville kan ngomongnya rada gagap). Lepas dari semua itu, dia manis banget…

Sial. Aku lupa nanya namanya. Jadinya, sekarang aku ketar-ketir deh, mikirin dia. Dan kayaknya sahabat-sahabatku ngeliat ke-tau-apaan-ku ini.

"Luna-Chan, lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Tenten heran. Gimana enggak heran, orang aku bengongnya sambil ngeliatin CD PS Bloody Roar sih… aku tersenyum – meskipun aku tahu mereka tak bisa melihat senyumku, tapi aku tahu mereka bisa melihatnya lewat mataku –.

"Iya nih, dari tadi Luna-Chan banyak bengongnya. Emangnya kenapa sih? cerita dong sama kita-kita!" desak Ino ceria.

"Iya nih… dari tadi bengong, terus senyam-senyum sendiri. Elo kenapa?" tanya Hinata jahil. Aku hanya tertawa menghadapi pertanyaan mereka, dan muka cengo Sakura.

"Udah… entar, di kafe aja. Masa mau diomongin di sini, di toko PS sih?" tanyaku sambil tertawa. Keempat sahabatku tertawa minta maaf. Lalu, kami melanjutkan hunting PS (cewek metal gituh, mainannya PS).

Sayangnya, kami akan berada di Computer Center lebih lama lagi. kami masih belum menemukan software scrap book yang dipesan oleh dosen kami, Ebisu-sensei. Maklum saja, kami baru melihat software itu di acara Pimp My Ride (suer deh, beneran ada! Tanya aja ma Mad Mike! Lho!). Makanya, kami belum terlalu tahu soal software itu.

Akhirnya, setelah muter-muter Kotos Computer Center selama 2 jam, itu software bapet ketemu juga. Kita akhirnya ngadem dulu di kafe J.Co (Jiraiya Cooperation a.k.a. Koperasi Jiraiya).

"Luna-Chaaaaan, cerita dong!!" pinta Sakura memelas (hohoho… bunyi juga kau…)

Aku mengangkat cadarku sedikit, memasukkan sedotan, menyeruput Blueberry Frappe-ku, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Oke, gue cerita. Begini lho ceritanya…," kuceritakan kejadian di Busway sedetail-detailnya.

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura tercengang. Mulut mereka membentuk huruf O sempurna. Hihihi, lucu banget!

"Waaaaaaaaw… dia baik banget!" pekik Ino.

"Ya ampyuuuun……," Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Tenten masih tercengang.

"Elo udah nanya siapa namanya, nomor hapenya, sama imel, ato fs, ato facebook, ato multiplynya?" tanya Tenten.

"Belom. Gue lupa," jawabku, yang langsung disambut dengan perkataan 'Yaaah' berjamaah dari mulut sahabat-sahabatku.

Aku memang belum tahu siapa nama cowok itu, tapi, entah kenapa, perasaanku bilang kalau cowok itu adalah Neville. Ya, Neville, pacarku, yang selama ini terpisah dariku.

Ya ampun… seandainya perang penyihir besar-besaran di Inggris tidak terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan terpisah dari Neville.

**Flashback **

_Tahun lalu._

_Inggris semakin kacau. Perang bertebaran di mana-mana. Perang antar penyihir, tentu saja. Voldemort menyerang Hogwarts setelah Dumbledore berhasil dibunuh oleh Snape. Keadaan Negara kacau balau. Menteri sihir Rufus Scrimgeour (bener gak sih ejaannya?) terbunuh, dan digantikan oleh Phius Thicknesse, boneka Voldemort. _

_Sebagian besar media – di bawah tekanan Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut, tentu saja – tidak berani menyuarakan dukungan mereka kepada Harry – yang menghilang karena sedang melakukan perintah Dumbledore yang dapat membantu kami mengalahkan Voldemort – dan Orde Phoenix. Tetapi Dad menolak untuk berlaku seperti itu. The Quibbler tetap mendukung Orde Phoenix dan Harry. Tetapi, tentu saja kami harus menerima konsekuensinya._

_Para pendukung Voldemort mengejar-ngejar kami. Akhirnya, Dad memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri. Untung aku sudah lulus jadi Hogwarts, jadinya untuk urusan akademis tidak terlalu sulit. Aku mengatakan impianku untuk kuliah di Jepang pada Dad. Dad setuju. Kami akhirnya pindah ke Jepang. Tetapi, untuk menutupi jejak kami, aku harus menonaktifkan/memblokir semua account-ku di internet. E-mailku, fsku, multiplyku, facebookku, dan yang lainnya. Aku juga harus mengenakan cadar seperti orang Arab jika ingin berjalan-jalan. Semuanya untuk mencegah tertangkapnya kami oleh gerombolan Voldemort, si bastard kelas kakap itu. _

_Saat kami pindah ke Jepang, aku memang ikut tes di UHC, tapi entah kenapa – mungkin karena aku masih memikirkan masalah kabur dari Inggris ini – aku tidak lulus tes masuk UHC. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kampus bergengsi lainnya di Konoha, yaitu KIT di Fakultas Astronomi (A/N: ini gara-gara namanya Luna, yang artinya kalo gak salah tuh bulan.). Dad menyetujui pilihanku._

_Satu-satunya masalah yang kudapatkan saat aku tiba di Jepang adalah masalah bahasa. Ya, aku masih belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Jepang. Untungnya, saat aku sedang test penerimaan di kampus, aku bertemu dengan sekelompok gadis jepang yang sangat baik sekali dan fasih berbahasa Inggris. Yap, mereka adalah Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura. Mereka mengajariku berbahasa Jepang yang baik dan mendingan, sekaligus menjadi sahabat-sahabatku. Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dengan mereka._

_Setelah enam bulan lebih berada di Jepang, aku mendengar kabar dari komunitas penyihir Inggris bahwa Voldemort sudah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Harry dan keadaan di Inggris sudah stabil. Kementerian Sihir Inggris sekarang dipimpin oleh Kingsley Shacklebolt, anggota Orde Phoenix yang bijaksana dan baik hati itu. Aku sangat bersyukur mendengar berita itu, meskipun di sisi lain aku sedih mendengar beberapa temanku seperti Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks dan suaminya, Remus Lupin, serta si Colin 'Harryholic' Creevey tewas karena pertempuran besar-besaran di Hogwarts itu. _

_Sekarang, untuk urusan keamanan aku bisa dibilang sudah aman. Tapi, untuk urusan Neville, usahaku masih nihil. Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku belum dapat alamat e-mailnya. Dia ganti e-mail setelah pindah ke Konoha, sepertinya. Aku benar-benar sedih. Perang sudah mengacaukan kehidupanku._

**End Flashback**

_**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone the words I need to hear**_

_**To always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you…**_

Aku tercenung, sementara sahabat-sahabatku asyik menggosip. Mungkin nggak ya, aku ketemu sama Neville lagi??

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haloooo… semuanya… para pembaca setia ALWNG… maap ya, buat chapter yang kali ini ngapetnya rada lama…

Balas ripiu dulu yah!!

Raichan-wibb: makasih Mbak!! Makasih udah mau tetep ripiu punya saya!! Saya bahagiaaaaaaaaa bgt punya penggemar setia kayak Mbak!!

Funsasajii1: gak selalu kali… waktu itu aja gue bales… eh, nginep donk di rumah gw. Si Tari aja udah mau tuh!!

Adin Potter: makasih… makasih…

Biaaulia: BIA!! Makasih udah mau promosiin!! Makasiiiiiiiiiih!! Moga-moga makin banyak yang baca en ripiu yah!! – sujud sukur -

Selain itu… Permintaan saya hanya 1… ripiu!!

Ripiu!! Ripiu!!

Thx!! Tetep baca ALWNG yahh…

W/ Love,

**PuTiLiciOUs**


End file.
